A Dragons Anger
by Rebuky
Summary: When a Dragon gets hurt, what will ot do... What Dragons do best. A dark story. Was two chaps before but I changed it to one. Hope yo u like ;O)


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I'd say I owned the plot but this kind of story has probably been written before. Anyway, Enjoy!! :o)

A dragon's anger

He was hurt. She had hurt him beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. Now he stood, in the common room staring at her long letter. She was begging him to forgive her, to stop treating her like dirt, to stop treating her like she didn't exist. It hurt her, the way he looked at her, the look of love exchanged with that of hate. But he didn't care. No. Not anymore.

All his life he had never been treated with love. His father only cared about him as an heir. To his mother, he was just another burden. When he had finally found love, it had turned him down and spit him in the face. 

"Never" he promised himself, "never again"

It had been the talk of the school. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. First they thought it was just another joke, but everyone could see that the look Malfoy gave her whenever they were close was true. And in turn the way Weasley blushed furiously whenever catching his eye. Slowly the school had gotten used to it. The gossip subdued slowly into nothing. 

Three moths later they again were the talk of the school. Draco had changed while with Ginny. Everyone could see that. He had stopped being ignorant and showed that he actually had a heart, even laid of making Potters life hell. But now he was back to his old self, being the ignorant prat he always had been, maybe even worse. It was clear who had ended it. Malfoy ignoring Ginny, and when he did acknowledge that she was present, he treated her like dirt. Ginny was crying herself to sleep at night. Malfoy, well, he had nightmares.

Ron was furious. That anyone would hurt his sister that much was beyond him. Ginnys friends had heard her cry, and had told Ron. It didn't even enter his mind that for once it wasn't Malfoy who had the blame.

Draco had lost all feeling. Before, he'd had the hope that someday, just maybe he would find love. Well, he did. And now it was eating him up. The only feelings he had now were hate and pain. He knew what to do now. He didn't care about anything anymore. He would follow his father's footsteps as a death eater. Before Ginny, he had been uncertain, having doubts. While having Ginny, he was sure he would never join the dark side. But now? 

His father was right. Love did nothing but weaken and destroy you. He would join the death eaters, become strong, and in the end get revenge upon Ginny Weasley.

The letter to his father said in words that could not be misread. Though, when he came home for the end of his seventh year, his father had pulled him aside demanding an explanation. Not only two weeks earlier Draco had sent his father a letter denying the death eater status. What caused the sudden change of heart? Without another thought he had told his father the whole story. Lucius had been infuriated. Had he not told Draco so many times before what love did to you? Had he not warned him? And that damned Weasley girl had ruined it all again. 'History repeats itself' He thought grimly. But he had to hand it to the Weasley girl. She had perfected his son. For the first time Lucius was proud of his son. And he knew Voldemort would be to.

When Draco had met the Dark Lord. He hadn't even flinched. Voldemort thought of him as an exact replica of himself. Full of hate, but with a brilliant mind and the right aspects of power. Draco climbed the stairs of power faster then anyone could say You-Know-Who, and before even he knew it, he had his revenge. The Weasley family was to be destroyed. And who would've guessed, Draco was in charge. 

The night was cold, wet and chilly. It was Christmas and a stranger had turned up at the Weasley household. None of them knew who he was. Of course a concealing charm was in its place. He was welcomed to their household with only half open arms, but as Ginny said "no one should be alone for Christmas."

The hours ticked by. They were all there. Arthur and Molly of course, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron even Harry was there. Perfect. And Ginny was there to. After all of those years it pained him to look at her. To see her smile when he was suffering. To see her be happy when he was so miserable. Even with all the power he held, he felt incomplete.

They were talking and laughing about their Hogwarts days but the high spirits fell when they thought of their dead friends. The war was almost over and the light side about to win, that was what was mainly believed but the Dark Lord still had an es up his sleeve. They all seemed to think that it was Draco's fault. But then again it was. He had made it his task to kill everyone that Ginny loved. And had succeeded pretty well to say the least. Only her family, Hermione and Harry were left now. The argument even went that far that Ron stood up and shook his fist angrily at the window yelling: "Damn you Draco Malfoy. Damn you" Ginny had silenced him with some eggnog and the words: "Save your anger for later Ron, he can't hear you now" well that was what she thought. He took her words as a sign, now was the time. He stood up, the concealing charm fading. "That's what you would like to think isn't it."

Everyone froze and before they could react Ginny was struggling to get out of the cords that bound her. Arthur grabbed his wand but all he saw was black. He was dead. Draco pretended to blow smoke away from his wand. He had seen that in a muggle movie once and had wanted to do so ever since. "Move an inch and you will die." Draco said glaring at the unmoving family. He turned his gaze on Potter. Well, well, well. What a surprise. He had a nasty gleam in his eyes as he continued. "Something tells me that Voldemort," he paused, amused when everyone flinched "will be very happy that I have caught him this little wonder boy." He uttered the words "_petrificus totallus_" and Harry went rigid.

It was all over The Daily Prophet the next day. The entire Weasley family had been killed on Christmas Eve. The house was found with the Dark Mark hovering above it. The Weasleys were buried one week later. A dishevelled Hermione crying on the shoulder of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had heard and seen everything. How Malfoy had killed and tortured the Weasleys while making Ginny watch it all. When only he and Ginny was left, he had kissed her passionately and killed her cold-heartedly at the same time. The last thing he had seen before the world turned black was Malfoy lying her gently on the floor, muttering the words "I win".

He still remembered what he had felt like when he had woken up in his own bed, and not in Voldemorts clutches.

He didn't care why Malfoy didn't turn him in. all he cared about was that he would never rest until that bastard was spending the end of his days in Azkaban going crazy.

Harry stuck to that promise and Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. His father did all he could to get his son out of it, but all money could buy was a trial. But it wasn't even necessary. With Potter knowing what had happened and being an eyewitness, it was Draco's word against his. But then again that wasn't necessary either. He confessed everything. Not only the murderers on the Weasley family but all the others he had committed. He gave the Ministry Of Magic plenty of reasons to put himself in Azkaban, and other death eaters to. He told them about Voldemorts secret es, about all of the other spies. He turned the whole situation around.

Draco had nothing to live for. That was why he had confessed everything. He had sworn revenge on Ginny. He had done that and now there was nothing left for him to do. As he sat on the transport to Azkaban, the whole wizarding world knew of all he had said. He was hated now. Hated by all. The dark and light equally. He could fell the curses coming this way. And for the first since he'd had Ginny, he laughed. He laughed because he felt like it, because of the irony of it all. All the way to Azkaban he laughed. The other soon to be prisoners thought him insane. Witch he was.

Umm I must say that, that was quite dark… never done anything that dark before. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think. If you love it tell me, if you hate it tell me, and well just REVIEW


End file.
